


Edge of Memory

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, futurefic. After Home, Wesley looks for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

The newsprint blurring past his eyes makes him seasick. He swallows more dramamine and moves on to the next microfilm.

Walking home, he stops off at the grocery store. The dollar bill he pulls from his wallet has his own signature on it, and he frowns, puzzled. Another mystery.

It takes him a month, but he finds it.

A teenage boy in graduation robes smiling into the camera; it's unquestionably the boy from his dreams _(heat and anger and fire from the sky)_ , and Wes stares and stares at the screen until the library closes and he has to leave.


End file.
